Camp Wild
by Io Mahone 0
Summary: Not everything is what it seems. A year long pokemon travelling camp. Training, breeding, coordinating, romance, battling, comedy, action, adventure and tragedy. Do you think you can handle everything that's thrown your way? See more inside! OC SUBMITTIONS CLOSED UNTIL THEY REACH KANTO!
1. Prologue - A pirates life

**This is my first Pokemon story, so please be nice.**

**I've always loved OC stories, simply because I love the unpredictability and the dynamics.**

**This is going to be a one year long pokemon camp. It will involve training, battling, intrigue, romance, adventure and much more. Not everything will be what it seems to be.**

**If you're interested in submitting an OC or several, take a peek at my profile and you will find the OC submittion form.**

**The OC's that I accept are the ones I post on my own profile (with your username beside it, of course).**

**I accept OC's through both review and PM.**

**Once I have five OC's except for my own, I'll write the first chapter.**

**This is simply a prologue.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

The braid reaches her waist; a mixture of blonde, brown, purple, pink, blue and red. She wears a pair of tight black mini shorts that reveal a lot of olive skin and a white tube top. Her feet are clad in a pair of tan galdiator sandals that weave their way up around her tan calves to stop just below her knees. Her ears are pierced in five different places each, five pairs of matching diamond studded earpieces filling them and around her neck hangs a Suicune. Covering her forearms are bracelets of avery kind; metal, rubber, knitted, you name it. Slipped into the high straps of her sandals are a matching pair of daggers, one in each shoe. Standing at only 5'1, what she lacks in lenght she more than makes up for in curves. One purple eye and one pink eye situated in a heartshaped face, filled with high cheekbones and naturally pouty lips.

"Artemis!" She snaps her mismatched eyes down to look at the man who calls her name. Having spent plenty of time in her life on this ship, the captain has proven himself to be kind, although slightly rough around the edges. Not matching his personality, he looks as if he is the brother of Barbosa from Pirates of Caribbean; eyepatch and all.

She flashes him a small smile, "I'm just having a look at those Mantine and Mantyke port side. I've never seen such a large school of them before."

"That's not what worries me." The corners of her eyes crinkle as she turns back to look across the vast ocean. "A lass such as yourself shouldn't be up and about in the high rigging unsecured. You're making the men quite anxious. You should come down, lassie."

He doesn't have to worry about her, yet Artemis knows he only means well. And she has to admit that she is very high up, one foot slipped onto a secure knot, the other braced against the mast with her left arm wrapped several times around a rope and her right hanging loosely. Sitting comfortably on the adjoining yardarm is a female Jolteon, Theia

"I guess we should calm the old man down a bit." Artemis scratches the electric type behind her ear with her unoccupied hand. "Do you want a lift, or will you handle it on your own?"

As a response, Theia licks her masters hand and nudges her with her nose. Artemis pulls herself closer to the mast and secures herself with her feet, before untangling the rope she's holding from its knots. Once free, she wraps her free arm around Theia tightly and then leaps away from the mast with the push of both feet. Only her tight hold on the thick rope stops her from free-falling. She swoops around in a wide arc across the sailing boat, passing by port side completely. Closing in on starboard she gives Theia a small boost, the electric type jumps and lands on her paws, sliding along slightly. Artemis releases her hold on the rope and in her momentum does a somersault before landing in a crouch, Theia skidding to a halt beside her.

The seventeen year old girl gives the Barbosa look-a-like a grin and stands up, the Jolteon falling into step beside her. The man rolls his one eye and sighs, "Before we left port, the priests made sure to remind me to see you safe to Kanto, and so that is what I will do, Artie."

The cheeky grin doesn't leave her lips, "Carson, that's what they always tell you, every single time I travel with you." Artemis Casillas has spent almost her entire life on ships and in temples, even her education and majority of the time spent on her pokemon journeys. Anywhere she could reach by ship on relatively good time, this man and his crew would take her. And when she had to leave the coast, she would take Draco and dart in on as speedy a flight as possible, conduct whatever business she had and dash right out again to meet up with The Golden Milotic.

Carson regards her through the corner of his blue eyes, "We'll make port at Goldenrod tomorrow morning. You should check on your Pokemon and get some rest until then. Knowing you, you'll take the chance to go shopping."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" She winks her pink eye at him, smiles and walks away from him, Theia in tow.

-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 1 - Bloody Rascals!

**Hi again guys! **

**So so so so so so very very VERY sorry for the delay! This chapter should have been up two days ago! It's my need for perfection that comes and bothers me, I guess.**

**I want to thank the fans I've already gotten! You guys have been so nice to me! And you're so encouraging too! I appreciate it so much!**

**Anyway, here comes the first real chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

When Captain Carson Orson rises from bed the next day he is in a foul mood. Not only is a half-storm brewing, likely to fall upon them in a day, but his riffraff crew of scoundrells have been nothing but loud all through the night. Many of his loudest men will jump ship once at Goldenrod. Thankfully. He can always count on more sailors in need of job at every port; there is more sailors than there are ships available to take them. Hopefully he'll get himself some capable strong hands at this next turn.

Heading up on deck, he snarls a few orders at the ungrateful loudmouths and trades a few civilized words with his First Mate. Rattata and Raticate scurry out of his way. Typical pokemon owned by sailors all flit around the deck in search of something to do. Carsons own Poliwrath walks up to him and greets him with a nudge of his fist. The captain pats him on the head and smiles slightly.

He climbs up a set of wooden stairs towards the wheel and the man steering it. Bray Vegas gives his captain a wary glance, never breaking away from his professionalism. A trait that gained him the position as Second Mate at only seventeen, two years ago. Muscular and lean, with shortly cropped messy black hair and equally dark hair has helped gain him a reputation of reliability and fierceness. "Captain"

Carson nods at the greeting, spreading out the charts on the nearby table. Once past Goldenrod City Harbour, they need to visit Sinnoh and Hoenn, before finally returning back to Kanto. That's another two months worth of travel, three if they're unlucky. A new route decided, the captain claps Bray on his shoulder in passing and decends towards Artemis' quarters.

He knocks once on the mahogany wooden door and when no answer comes, he warns her of his entrance before walking in. The room is empty. She's left it just like it was when she came, just like she always does. Bed made, lights of, wardrobe closed and windows shut. The old man walks over to her bed and picks up a piece of paper with the neat and cursive handwriting of a temple lady.

_Dear Carson, _

_This batch of crew men are awfully loud in the night and I couldn't catch any sleep. I saw that we are close to harbour now and I couldn't contain myself. I apologize for worrying you. I'll shop around a bit and visit the local Pokemon shelters and rehabilitation centres. Maybe I'll even take a peek at some of the breeders yearly eggs._

_I will catch up with you when I finish._

_With love, Artemis._

Carson chuckles; this isn't the first time she's jumped ship ahead of time, and he predicts that it won't be the last either. Well then, as she says, she'll catch up.

He leaves her room and enters upon deck again. Let's get into port. The sooner they reach land, the sooner he can get rid of those loudmouths. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself to prove to these younglings exactly why he's a feared captain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SAILOR? YOU CALL THAT A KNOT?"

"TIE UP THAT SAIL RIGHT NOW, MEN, OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE RATTATA!"

"Tie that knot on starboard side. STARBOARD, I SAID! HOLY KYOGRE, WHAT KIND OF SAILORS ARE YOU?!"

This will be a long couple of hours.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sitting at the dock for ten hours, the ship is well underway to be fully re-prepped and ready for another two months worth of travel. The food supply has been stocked to it's fullest capabilities, the sails are new and the hull has been cleaned thoroughly. And, to Carson Orsons utmost pleasure, the sailors he secretly refers to as deadweight have most of them left the ship to return to their families or some other business.

It's been twelve hours since he found her note, and still no sign of Artemis. Not that he's worried. No.

With renewed gusto, he shouts out orders, scaring the remaining of his crew. Third Mate is out in the Goldenrod market aquiring the last few supplies, Second Mate is handling the sailors moving items from the storage buildings to the ship and First Mate is leading the rest of the crew in doing some last minute preps before they take to the open sea again.

The Captain, however, is focused on the new recruits. Most of them, thank Kyogre, are experienced sailors, while a few are quite new to the trade. But, Carson frowns in question, about a dozen are teenagers not dressed for sailing, all of them male. Many sailors will learn their trade at the early age of ten, so therefore their ages aren't any problem. But, judging by their varying displeasing physiques, most of these teens won't survive a week at sea. Much less if they're unlucky enoúgh to get swept away for a two day trip through the Teeth of Gyarados. He tries his best to avoid that collection of rocky hell, but the ocean listens to no one. He's passed through there more than once, albeit unwillingly, and he wears scars from both.

"Alright, kids, why do you want to sail with us, when you can easily find a small cruise-ship?"

There is an odd jumble of mumbled replies from the teens.

"Can't afford a cruise-ship."

"Sailing-ships are cooler."

"Where's the adventure in that?"

Carson rolls his blue eyes. "If you kids believe travelling with us will be just like a vacation, you're sorely worng. Here, on this ship, you have to work for your hammock and food. You'll have to really Labour for the weeks you stay on my ship."

He glances from one teen to another, "Are you brats prepared for that?"

They all glance at each other uneasily, their Pokemon shuffling by their feet or on their shoulders. Some of them says 'yes' and others nod their affirmative.

Carson calls for his Third Mate, Cody Black, "Mr Black. Register these youths and then have them settled in. Place them somewhere they'll be helpfull. Show them the ropes."

Cody nods, "Yes, sir."

Then he turns towards the teens, "Alright guys, line up by the boarding-plank. I'll need to see your ID's and then when you've all gotten your hammocks, I need a list of the Pokemon you carry with you."

Cody moves towards the boardplank and pulls out his little ledger. Flipping to en empty page, he then starts to write down the essentials; name, age and origin.

_Phoenix Nightwing, seventeen, Johto.  
Leo Historia, nineteen, Hoenn.  
Louis Tomlinson, nineteen, Hoenn.  
Remy Rogers, eighteen, Sinnoh.  
Zayn Malik, eighteen, Unova.  
Samuel Elecon, fourteen, Johto.  
Harry Styles, seventeen, Kanto.  
Thomas Brown, sixteen, Unova.  
Liam Payne, eighteen, Johto.  
Chevano Simon, fifteen, Unova.  
Niall Horan, eighteen, Sinnoh.  
Recca Uchi, seventeen, Sinnoh._

The Third Mate stares down at the list in his little black blook as the last teen shuffles past him and onto the ship. All males. No girls. That's wierd.

He shrugs once and steps onto the ship, only to almost immediately burst a vein as he lays his eyes on a couple of the teens.

Chevano has short black hair, blackish-brown eyes and a milk chocolate complexion. He's tall and muscular, especially for his young age, with a scar running through his right eyebrow. He's having a great laugh as he and two of the others are tying up Leo against one of the masts. Harry, on the other hand, has forest green eyes, semi-long curly brown hair and is caucasian. He has his toned arm wrapped around a rope, holding Leo tightly to the wooden pole. On the other side of the mast is Louis, making sure the rope is as tight as can be. Messy brown hair, ocean blue eyes and skin just a shade darker than Harrys, with a wicked grin on his nineteen year old face. With spiky short jet black hair, onyx eyes, a caramel complexion and an open-mouthed smile, Leo is always the one to take a joke. He's having the time of his life.

Zeth, Chevano's Sumarott, sits to the side and snickers. Harry's Leafeon, Louis' Vaporeon and Payaso, Leo's Aipom all sit upon his back and watch with amusement.

Climbing the massive ropeladders up towards the crows nest to get a better view of the open ocean is Thomas. He has olive coloured skin and hazel eyes, paired with thin and straight dark brown hair that's cut short. Following the excited sixteen year old is the blonde and blue-eyed Niall, sweat produced in the humid air running down his pale skin. Behind him is Phoenix, although for an entirely different reason; he really enjoys climbing. He looks creepy enough as it is with eerie blood red eyes, a messy and short black hairstyle, coupled with pale skin. Add the scar on his cheek and he ends up looking down right dangerous.

Leo, Thomas' Luxio, and Niall's Flareon both stare up after their masters in exasperation.

Zayn and Remy seems to have a mutual understanding; avoid the water and stay away from the edges of the ship. Cody can't help but wonder what in the name of Kyogre those two are doing on a ship. Zayn has a caramel complexion and black hair styled up into a quiff, together with dark brown eyes; while Remy is only slightly tanned coupled with light blue eyes and wavy brown hair that reaches his mid-back. Zayn's Jolteon is curled up by his owners feet and Remy's Tyranitar has sat himself down just a feet away from his own.

Samuel and Recca, however, seem to have gone in a whole different direction. Both have decided that they can squeeze in a powernap. Samuel has his black hoodie pulled over his head and Recca has curled up beneath his black trenchcoat, both of them inadvertently hiding any discernible features. Recca's Weavile, Shiki, softly lifts the coat and crawls in with his master. Esper, the Espeon, lays down in a small ball by his masters head.

Liam, with his Glaceon, sits on one of the wooden steps and reads a book. His brown eyes scan the page, while he runs a barely tanned hand through his shortly cropped brown hair.

No, Cody thinks belatedly, they are most definitely not sailors.

"Simon, Styles, Tomlinson! Untie Historia right this instant! If the Captain saw you fooling around on his ship in the middle of preparations, he will have all your heads on silver platters!"

"Brown, Horan, Nightwing! Get down from there! The Captain will blow a bloody casket!" Cody can hear a snickering coming from the hooded boy on the wooden floor and realizes that he really isn't sleeping, only relaxing and observing.

"It's too late to prevent that now, Mr Black, I'm afraid" The Third Mate glances up sharply at the sound of the captain, to avert his gaze just as fast at the sight of the older mans steely eyes. Without looking at the man again, Cody hands him his ledger with the names of all the new reqruits. "Alright, you insufferable little brats! Listen up, and listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself!"

He calls out the name of each of them, one at a time. As everyone calls out to confirm their respective identities, Carson inspects each and everyone of them. None of them are built as a typical sailor, much to Carsons disappointment, however, most of them do show promise. And after all, none of them will be staying on the ship long term. They can't create that much trouble on the ship in only the two to three months they'll be sailing with them, can they?

He glances up and immediately growls, "GET THE BLOODY HELL DOWN FROM THERE YOU BLASTED WANNABE AMBIPOMS!"

He sighs in utmost frustration and orders his Third Mate, Cody Black, to take command of the lot of them. Everyone from the least muscular Samuel to the most buff Remy.

As the Third Mate takes command, the old Captain starts to massage his temple and decends into his private quarters. This is going to be a long couple of months. Very, very, _very_ long.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I hope you liked this chapter. The OC's will get more screen time the more their character has grown in the story, so to speak. Not to worry!**

**If you guys can't wait for blood and gore to appear, you'll have to wait a while. I want the story to get along, they need to have developed some relationships (Whether romantic of friendships) and you guys will have to have gotten some clues as to who the bad guys are and what they're after. **

**As for One Direction being in the story; my friend, ami mikan, wanted me to add them into the story, and I agreed. She's filled in the OC forms for all five. Their names, appearances, and some of their habits are their own, while other things such as their Pokemon have been filled out by her. **

**I have ALOT of males, as you might have noticed. I need more female OC's and I could use a few councillors for when they reach Kanto.**

**OH! And gueststar123! I'm so sorry, but I don't accept OC's from Anonymous reviewers. Not because I don't like you OC, but because I need to be able to ask you questions via PM. So sorry! YOu could Always create an account and re-send Matilda, if you want.**

**Now, remember, constructive critizism, no flames, please.**

**Anyway, thanks guys!**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Not My Day

**Hi again guys!**

**Sorry about the delay again! I hope it's worth the wait though.**

**I want to thank the fans I've already gotten! You guys have been so nice to me! And you're so encouraging too! I appreciate it so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**On the 24/7 I'm leaving for a visit to London. I'll be gone for two weeks. Therefore I most probably won't update until the 11/8.**

**(If I have any Brittish fans in London, who'd fancy meeting me for coffee or tea, PM me and if I get my hands on a computor, I'll get in touch) ^^**

**For those waiting for their OC's to appear; Most probably you're OC's won't appear until they make harbour again. **

**Also, if you have an eye for details, you might be able to find a clue to what the threat of this story is. Be careful though, not everything is what it seems.**

**Anyway, here comes the second chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

The ship is abuzz with movement. Everyone has work to do. Whether it is to re-fasten the sails, to keep a lookout or scrub floors. The sky is clear blue and almost shimmering in the bright light of the sun; there isn't a cloud in sight and the wind is strong and beneficial for the sailing-ship. The water is waveless, except for the ridges emerging from the ships passage.

Phoenix doesn't know much about sailing, but from what little knowledge he does have; they seem to be travelling in a good pace. So why, he wonders silently, does the Captain seem so grumpy and annoyed? Then again, maybe this is his normal state of mind. Phoenix wouldn't bet on either option; after all, he's only been aboard for a day and a few hours. And the Captain does seem the type to be regularly disgruntled, not that Phoenix will ever tell the man that to his face. No. Captain Carson Orson is much to frightening for that.

Phoenix, Niall and Thomas have found kindred spirits in each other. They are abundantly caring people, sweet and kind. And all three share a deep adoration for food. They do their chores as a team; correcting each others mistakes. Niall hangs in a swing made from ropes in a braided fashion and uses a set of cords to raise and lower himself parallel to the mast. Thomas keeps lifting up the coils of rope, feeding him length after another as Niall performs different knots for varying purposes. Phoenix hands the older guy pieces of nails and screws, hooks and rings. The captain has ordered them to fasten them against this mast according to the directions on a piece of paper he has given them.

None of them has ever Before considered there would be so much work to do on a ship at all times.

Louis and Leo, two nineteen year olds that could have been born best friends for their behaviour towards each other. Their joking manner has, even before the ship had completely left the sight of Goldenrod City, earned them a full weeks worth of Fourth Shift kitchen duty.

On a sailing ship there is a set schedule. There are six shifts and every person works one, sleeps two, works one again and is then free the remaining pair. The shift is rotating so that every shift has an equal amount of sailors of each rank and position on duty at all times. When Louis and Leo were punished, they lost one of their two shifts of freedom, much to their chagrin.

It's Fourth Shift, which stretches from noon to sixteen, and Leo and Louis are sweating in heaps as they bake loaves of bread. But, very much fitting their natures, they decide to make the best of their situation and have a small flour war.

While the three boys work by the mast; Liam, the last of the four teens on duty, is up beside Second Mate Bray who's steering the wheel. The muscles in the sailors arms protrude slightly as he grips the sturdy wood, maneuvering around lone cliffs. Liam, Third Mate Cody realised almost immediately, is a natural organizer and orienteer. He stationed Liam by the steering quarters to assist whomever should stand by the wheel.

The six teens that are completely free are hanging around on the Pokedeck. A myriad of Pokemon are out and about; chasing each other and climbing walls and masts. Water types keep pace beside the ship and those Pokemon that can fly are soaring around the sails. Remys' Pidgeot is playing a game of tag with Sams' Fearow, Zeth. Chevanos' Sumarott, is racing with Harrys' Blastoise. Zayns' Serperior and Reccas' Monferno, Songoku, are at a standstill. Songoku wants to climb. And not just anywhere. On Serperior. Safe to say; the regal Pokemon is not amused.

"HISTORIA! TOMLINSON! DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

There is a small stretch of silence upon the Pokedeck as the entire collection of Pokemon and trainers stare at each other in startlement. Leo and Louis are known to be working off their penalty in the kitchen, yet they can all hear the Captain raging from six floors down.

"YOU LADIES BETTER BOTH PRAY TO KYOGRE! WHEN I'M DONE YOU'LL BOTH WISH YOUR MOTHERS COME SWEEPING IN TO TAKE YOU HOME!"

The teens upon the Pokedeck all visibly wince, Sam even goes as far as to scrunch his eyes up at the sound. Recca shakes his head silently, a frown marring his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT? A WISE-GUY ARE WE?!"

Harry and Chevano both sigh and hope that the two older boys aren't antagonizing the Captain on purpose. Zayn and Remy exchange looks, before smirking and moving off to the side with their Pokemon.

"OI! TOMLINSON! DON'T BURN THE BREAD!"

Three seconds of silence. Then the deck is filled with loud hysterical laughter, Pokemon and human alike.

Only two minutes later the Captain enters the Pokedeck. The mirth that has just barely managed to calm down, builds up again at the sight of him. His pitch black hair and beard is speckled to the brim with flour, his coat is dotted with oil stains and his trousers are flecked with something oddly green. He takes two steps further in. There's a squishing sound and he doesn't really want to think about what he could have stepped in. The Pokedeck is filled with roaring laughter once again.

This is not Carson Orsons day.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A rapidash, a little larger than what the species tend to be, with a flaming mane in neon green races through the paths of the Forest of Eunostos. Upon her back sits a hooded figure; the black cloak is deep and long enough to conceal any distinguishing features. Only the figures' boot-covered feet are visible; pressed tightly against the Pokemons sides. The fire-type weavs inbetween trees and bushes expertly; avoiding roots and rocks. Amaterasu doesn't need her masters directions to reach their destination.

Lying south-west of Eunostos is Goldenrod City and in the immediate north-east lies the Ruins of Alph.

Amaterasu flies through the forest; her hooves pound the ground and her flames light up the dark forest. Meanwhile, her rider strokes her neck every now and then in encouragement. As they gallop through a small ridge in a collection of rocks, the rapidash slows down into a walk and the cloaked human slips down from her back. One gloved hand stays placed against the side of the Fire Horse Pokemon, the other moves beneath the cloak.

There's a rustle in a nearby oak tree and both master and pokemon halt in mid-step. Amaterasu lowers her head in preparation for attack. The cloaked figure whispers softly, "Ami, careful."

Something approaches them rapidly; a barely audible whistling noise accompanying it. The human crouches down low as the arrow leaves the thicket and passes above. Both hands plunge inside the cloak and brings out two daggers; steel hilts and zinc blades. With the tips pointing towards the elbows and the blades aligned with the forearms, the figure is ready for a fight. Slipping out from the shadows inbetween two oak trees is a teenaged boy with a sword clasped in his right hand. His blonde hair is in a short ponytail and covering his face is a ceramic mask painted in pure navy-blue. Accompanying him is a Feraligatr.

The boy rushes them in an instant. The figure blocks his sword with one dagger and swings the other in an arc to make him back up. The two pokemon circle each other with caution, before the Big Jaw Pokemon sends off a Hydro Pump. Amaterasu dodges and sends of a powerful flamethrower to meet it. The attacks clash, the flames overtaking water in a steaming mess.

Amaterasu glances around to notice that the shadows are filled with eyes; belonging to both human and pokemon. Both cloaked stranger and partner can count five human ambushers, six including the boy with the navy-blue mask.

The humans start to converge on her master and she performs Fire Spin to meet a Charge Beam in mid-air. She then takes the Electabuzz by suprise with a Hyper Beam. A Growlithe tries to nip at her hindlegs and she bucks, her hooves hitting the smaller Pokemon point blank. A Watergun hits her side, but her Solar Beam sends the low level water Pokemon into unconsiousness. She takes a few steps ahead and swings her neck wildly to clear some space to manever. She dodges a Giga Impact and a Hydro Cannon, before sending off another Flamethrower.

Meanwhile, her master hooks one foot around the ankle of one of her second opponent; a female in a mask painted to resemble the backside of a Beedrill. The ocean blue haired girl falls easily to the move and lands on her side.

The figure slams the heel of the boot onto the side of her first opponents knee. Pain shoots up and down the length of the leg of the navy-blue-mask, he backs up against the nearest tree and prays to his patron god that his comrades will occupy the stranger long enough for reinforcements to arrive. He doesn't want to die today.

The third opponent approaches rapidly; her pink hair swirls in the wind as she rushes the cloaked human bravely. But the stranger turns their back towards her and slams into her abdomen with the pommel of one of the daggers. She falls and there is an audible thud as the Squirtle-shelled mask hits the dirt packed ground.

The stranger spins around and delivers a roundhouse kick onto the male wearer of a Parasect coloured mask, a short mess of black hair passing by the intruders eyes. The cloaked figure then proceeds to shove an elbow into the stomack of a blonde green-masked teen, his Houndoom whining loudly at the sight. Keeping up the momentum, the stranger delivers a hard hit with an open palm to a jaw belonging to an orangine boy, the colour of his mask identical to that of his crop short hair.

The navy-blue-mask sees his comrades falling and decides that, knee or not, he has to do something. He clutches his sword tightly and approaches the enemy silently; hoping to go unnoticed. But he or she, he really can't tell, glances over their shoulder and turns, waiting for his first move. He takes a swing at the human, which they easily block with one blade. As the stranger moves swiftly, the blue-mask catches a glimpse of clothing underneath, not to mention curves unmistakable for anything but that of a woman. He hastily untangles his blade and tries again, this time swinging it in a low arc. But she simply steps over it, and he swings again, and again. None of them ever reach their target. But he knows now that there is something wrong. She's clearly their surperior in skill; she most probably doesn't need those daggers to beat them. He can see that there are holes in his swordsmanship that his lack of speed makes abundantly clear. So why doesn't she take the chance to end him? It would be so easy for someone of her skill. She only defends or disables, never attacks.

He's about to attempt something riskier to buy time, when someone else speaks, "I'll take it from here."

Both of them turn their eyes upon the start of a small path, where a man with black hair styled into a fohawk and a mask painted to resemble the hide of a Blitzle. As he calmly walks over to them, the masked teens part as water on rock and retreat into the safety of the shadows. The navy-blue-masked boy steps back to let the older man take care of the rest, and hopes the stranger won't get through his teacher.

The teacher draws his long-sword and falls into a stance the teenagers recognize, but none of them mastered. Soon the two begin a battle as fluid as a dance performed by professionals. But still, the navy-blue-mask sees, the woman isn't on the offensive. And, is he seeing things, or is she sheathing one of the daggers? He blinks once. Yes, her left hand really is bare now. His teacher slides the blade down along the daggers sharp edge, inching closer to the intruder. All the while, right in front of him she reaches up with her left hand towards her hood. But the proximity of his sword and the hilt of her weapon are much to near and she leaves her hood where it is to flip backwards. She uses her left palm to support herself as she does a swift handstand and then pushes herself into an upright position three feet back.

The teachers pokemon, a male Serperior, is trying to subdue the furious Rapidash. Amaterasu tries to incinerate the grass-type, while the Regal Pokemon attempts to hit her with Vine-Whip. Neither are successful.

The teacher spins on his heel, bringing the sword up in a close arc. The intruder deflects the attack. He bends his knees, his sword-arm outstretched and moves his entire body into a twist. She ducks beneath and enters his personal space; much to close. He can feel her breath fanning his cheeks and her cloak is brushing against his shirt. There aren't that many moves available to him in this position, but he makes the best of it. He spins the handle around in his hand and brings the swordtip closer. She turns and lightly presses her back against his chest; one arm hooked around his and the dagger pointed against his throat.

And then he stiffens in shock. Only one person alive knows how to counter that combination.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I hope you liked this chapter. The OC's will get more screen time the more their character has grown in the story, so to speak. Not to worry!**

**If you guys can't wait for blood and gore to appear, you'll have to wait a while. I want the story to get along, they need to have developed some relationships (Whether romantic of friendships) and you guys will have to have gotten some clues as to who the bad guys are and what they're after. **

**As for One Direction being in the story; my friend, ami mikan, wanted me to add them into the story, and I agreed. She's filled in the OC forms for all five. Their names, appearances, and some of their habits are their own, while other things such as their Pokemon have been filled out by her. **

**I have ALOT of males, as you might have noticed. I need more female OC's. Also, until further notice, I don't accept any campers AT ALL of the age of sixteen or older. And I won't accept any more councillors until further notice, I have enough at the moment.**

**On the 24/7 I'm leaving for a visit to London. I'll be gone for two weeks. Therefore I most probably won't update until the 11/8.**

**(If I have any Brittish fans in London, who'd fancy meeting me for coffee or tea, PM me and if I get my hands on a computor, I'll get in touch) ^^**

**Now, remember, constructive critizism, no flames, please.**

**Anyway, thanks guys!**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 3 - And Here We Go Again

**Hi again guys!**

**Sorry about the delay again! I hope it's worth the wait though.**

**I want to thank the fans I've already gotten! You guys have been so nice to me! And you're so encouraging too! I appreciate it so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, you wonderful people!**

**For those waiting for their OC's to appear; they'll be appearing within the next three chapters! WHOOP!**

**I felt so horribly guilty for not updating in so long, that I decided to post this chapter even though it isn't as long as I would have liked.**

**Anyway, here comes the third chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

The older man, the leader of the defenders, reaches up to rip the hood of the woman. He's met with a pair of mismatched eyes and vibrant multi-coloured hair. The teen smirks, yet casts him an annoyed glance, "Finally, Sensei!"

Thirty-two year old Garrett Shen stares at his old student in wide surprise. Slowly he lowers his sword and removes his Blitzle mask, revealing a pair of light brown eyes and a complexion comparable to tanned porcelain. His black fo-hwak is quite small and he's clean shaven. Garrett isn't a very tall man, standing at 5'8, but compared to her 5'1, he's a giant. He's unsure. Maybe his eyes are betraying him. It sure looks like her, yet she seems different from when he saw her last. "Artemis?"

She narrows her eyes at him, silently waiting for her old teacher to snap out of whatever stupor he's in. His almost hazel eyes travel over her facial features as if he's trying to ingrain ever detail into his memory. She raises a strawberry blonde eyebrow, watching his every move carefully. The last time he saw her three years ago, her hair was up in a messy bun, this time it's up in a high ponytail. Unlike back then, she seems more hardened. Regaining his composture, he smirks and reuses the nickname he'd dubbed her for their many past interactions. "Trouble"

"Now the penny drops!" She crosses her arms in annoyance, "I thought you would've recognized Amaterasu. You were there when I caught her, after all. She's evolved from a Ponyta, but her green flames are unmistakable."

He glances over towards the fire pokemon and his Serperior; sure enough, he realizes, had he thought to look he would have known their identities immediately. He swivels his brown eyes back to his lost student. She never really had been lost. She'd left the Temple in broad daylight, even taken the time to say good bye and that she'd be back. She didn't return, though. He'd still kept en eye out for her. Demanded reports from other temples as she visited or passed by, just to know she was safe. Now she's back. He mentally smacks himself to keep his mind from wandering and to focus on the situation at hand. "Why didn't you remove your hood and state your name?"

He gestures towards the six young masked kids around them and the seventh, an archer hidden by the forest, before he continues, "They would have stopped, at least enough to call for someone older to confirm your identity."

"It's not as if I wasn't trying", Artemis throws a glance at the pokemon and humans around them, her eyes landing on the injured boy. "I've gotta hand it to them, they might be weak, but in numbers they sure are pesky. Students of yours?"

Garrett smiles in acknowledgement and watches as 'Trouble' moves towards the blonde boy wearing the navy-blue mask and clutching his right knee. Amaterasu follows closely, and when she recieves a nod from her master, she uses her teeth to softly and carefull lift a blue messenger bag of her flaming back. Artemis slips a hand inside and rummages. A small flask filled with a blue liquid in hand, she rubs the ointment onto his bruised and pulsing kneecap.

As she massages his leg, she gets a good look of her attackers. Her patient has his blonde hair up into a small ponytail, and, while his navy-blue mask covers most other distinquishing features, he's pale in complexion. The Feraligatr clearly belongs to him as the pokemon comes nosing at him worriedly. He removes his mask, the other teens following his lead.

"He needs a brace." Artemis murmurs softly so only Garrett can hear, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but this kid sure was persistent."

Garrett nods and motions for the other teens to back of as he helps the wounded boy up onto the green flaming back of Artemis' Rapidash. The Fire Horse pokemon bends her legs slightly, to accomodate the older mans efforts.

"Ami, take him to the Temple," Artemis steps closer to run a hand across the pokemons neck. "but take it slow, we don't want him falling off."

Amaterasu nods and takes off through the forest at a steady trot, careful not to drop the boy, his Big Jaw Pokemon following closely.

Zooming out of her pokeball in a flash of violet is Theia, Artemis' Jolteon, and she shruggs her furr in an attempt to shake off any lingering feeling of containment. She bounds up to her master, electricity sizzling from the tips of her furry spikes.

Garrett glances at Artemis and Theia, "We should head up to the Temple."

They start through one of the small paths, with Artemis and Garrett bringing up the tail two dozen feet behind the teens.

First in line is the black haired male, his eyes as reddish-brown as the Parasect mask hanging from his olive toned fingertips. The temperamental Fearow listens quietly from above as his owner speaks to the two humans behind him. Coming up second is one of the girls; the ocean bluenette using her beedrill-mask as a headband, her clear green eyes contrasting prettily with olive skin and her Electabuzz chatting excitedly.

The third one is a short boy, slightly younger than the others at twelve, the Houndoom staying close enough to touch the boy at all times. The pokemon has his green mask clutched in his jaws, the blonde little boy clearly insecure in himself. He keeps voicing small inputs into the conversation, yet his pastel pink eyes never leaves the sight of her pale hands.

After the twelve-year old follows a very orange kid. Hair, eyes and mask all in bright orange, with a dark chocolate complexion. His Growlithe bundles around his feet energetically, almost tripping the boy. Last of the teens, the pinkette glances back at the two with tentative clear light blue eyes, the strap of the squirtle-mask slung around her mocha coloured neck and her Graveler silently padding beside her.

Thirty feet, or so, behind her they walk. Unlike herself and her fellow disciples, Artemis Casillas and Garrett Shen are as silent as shadows. Their feet touches the dirt-packed ground in a ghostly fashion, almost gliding over pebbles and twigs. They're eerily silent, both verbally and physically. They give her the chills.

Their teacher glances at the newcomer through the corners of his eyes, contemplating. "How long do you have left?"

If Garrett hadn't been her instructor once, he never would have picked it up. She doesn't stop, nor does her feet falter. Not a muscle moves out of pattern. Not a blink. Neither a twitch. She doesn't spare him a glance. There isn't a quickening of pace or a looking to Another side. She straight out ignores him, as if she hasn't heard him at all. Yet he knows she has. She's _choosing_ to not answer him.

Garrett has questions. And he wants them answered. _Now._

-x-x-x-x-x-

It's during Fifth shift, at five in the early evening, that Captain Carson Orson decides that he needs to start whipping these insufferable brats into some sort of passable shape. He knows very well that he has his work cut out for him. But Carson isn't captain for nothing, he's more stubborn than most. He steps up opon deck with an air of leadership, "Alright, you miserable Caterpie! Listen up!"

The twelve teens gather reluctantly around the captain, hoping he won't be dropping anything heavy or troublesome on their shoulders. Everyone, from nineteen year old Leo and Louis, to fourteen year old Samuel.

"From now on, you lads will be learning fencing under my tutelage, or one of my three Mateys. It is high time you youngsters learn how to defend yourselves, and how to do it properly." The captain straightens his spine and crosses his brawny arms in a threatening manner, "Once you reach this camp of yours, you'll be learing more about your Pokemon and how to interact with them, as well as train them. However, I happen to know that you'll be training you fair share, as well."

"There will be martial arts and weapon arts, of many different kinds." He motions for Second Mate Bray to open a large wooden chest. Within it lies a heap of long and thin swords. Hanging of Carsons right hip is a similar weapon, yet his is clearly more intricate and personalized. "So I figure, why not start you scoundrels up right away?"

That is _clearly_ a rhetorical question, so the teens stay silent. Even though they want nothing more at the moment than to object.

"Each group will spend an hour each day learning the art of the Frejan Sword Style." Judging by his steely eyes and his stiff posture, there is no arguing with the man. The more verbal ones of the teens wisely bite their tongues. Almost as if he's expecting opposition, Carson doesn't say anything else for a few minutes. When nothing is said, he loudly commands, "Group One; Horan, Brown, Nightwing and Payne. You're up first. Historia, Tomlinson, Simon and Styles; get back to work!"

While Group Two returns to their knot tyings and Hammering, Group Three heads up to the Pokedeck for some quality time with their Pokemon, and maybe even a battle. Down on deck, Group One recieves their first blades; blunt blades of a murky metal, made specifically for training and as little harm as possible.

The four teens glance at each other, _Frejan Sword Style?_

Thomas tentatively pulls the sword from it's scabbard, inspecting it as carefully as he can. He's never even held a sharp object larger than regular cutlery. Liam and Niall follow suit, just as slowly and equally cautious.

Phoenix, on the other hand, seems familliar with a blade. He moves away from the others and swings the sword in a close arc a few times, testing its weight.

"Anxious to get started, are we, Nightwing?" Second Mate Bray asks with a grin.

Just as Bray starts to instruct, displaying how to steadily hold the weapon, there is a large explosion above their heads.

Remys' Pidgeot and Sams' Fearow clashes in an aerial battle with loud cries. The Beak Pokemon uses Aerial Ace, but the Bird Pokemon dodges and retaliates with an Air Slash. But these two aren't what has made all the noise. Upon the Pokedeck, Zayns' Jolteon has sent of a wave of Discharge to meet the oncoming Dark Pulse from Shiki, Reccas' Weavile. The Electric attack wraps around the Dark attack dangerously, before there is once again an explosion.

While that situation turns into chaos, the working group doesn't fair much better. The ship hits against a particularly strong wave and Leo looses his footing upon the yardarm. Gravity grabs him and he starts falling rapidly. Thankfully, he's secured around the waist with ropes, as is protocol. However, that doesn't stop him from his initial plunging, only from turning into a mushy pancake. The ropes halts his tumbling in mid-air, and Leo winces visibly. There will be some severe bruising, no doubt. Louis, on the otherhand, finds himself hanging up-side-down in a tangled mess of ropes fifty feet above floor. Harry, the uncoordinated boy, hasn't had the time to climb very high, and so he simply slides down the mast in a heap. And Chevano, the lucky guy, as the last of the four in line to escalate the large wooden pole, barely stumbles at the rocking of the ship and starts to snicker uncontrollably at his friends sticklers.

Niall, startled out of his mind, drops his sword and the pommel meets his toes fiercely. Thomas almost performs the same unfortunate trick, when Phoenix uses some quick reflexes to snatch the blade from the younger teens hand. Before Phoenix can save Liam as well, there's another loud ruckus above them. Liams' bicep unvoluntarily twitches and his sword is sent flying. It imbeds itself into the wall barely a foot in front of Carson.

Captain Carson Orson is _not _amused.

"WHAT IN THE FROZEN HELLS OF SINNOH IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

"PAYNE, WERE YOU AIMING TO MAIM MY WALL, OR DID YOU JUST GET LUCKY?!"

"IS THAT BATTLING UPON MY POKEDECK?!"

"MALIK! THAT BETTER NOT BE THE USE OF AN ELECTRIC ATTACK ON MY SHIP!"

"HISTORIA, TOMLINSON, STYLES! DO INFORM ME THIS INSTANT AS TO WHAT YOU MEAN BY YOUR CURRENT POSITIONS!"

"SIMON, HELP YOUR MATES DOWN FROM THERE, YOU DAMN SLOWBRO!"

_...And here we go again..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I hope you liked this chapter. The OC's will get more screen time the more their character has grown in the story, so to speak, and once they've reached the camp and meet up with Artemis. Not to worry!**

**If you guys can't wait for blood and gore to appear, you'll have to wait a while. I want the story to get along, they need to have developed some relationships (Whether romantic of friendships) and you guys will have to have gotten some clues as to who the bad guys are and what they're after. **

**Those of you thinking it, NO! There is absolutely nothing romantic between Garrett and Artemis. They have a very strained "sibling" relationship. Nothing more!**

**As for One Direction being in the story; my friend, ami mikan, wanted me to add them into the story, and I agreed. She's filled in the OC forms for all five. Their names, appearances, and some of their habits are their own, while other things such as their Pokemon have been filled out by her. **

**Until further notice, I won't be accepting any OC's of ages 16 and above, neither campers or councillors.**

**The Temple teens shown from Chapter 2 and 3 are all seven of them simply Filler Characters. Basically I haven't actually developed them nor has anyone else, they're simply there because I needed them at the time. **

**So, if anyone wants to adopt one of them and develop them into full character, contact me! :)**

**Now, remember, constructive critizism, no flames, please.**

**Anyway, thanks guys!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
